Atlantisblue
Atlantisblue is captain, and muse of the crew The Insanity Of Atlantis. Biography Atlantis or by the name many people call her either Blue or Bluey started on Wednesday October 17,2007 and lived first in Island. Later moving to , where she currently still lives. For a while she wasn't in a crew. Later on she joined two crews but left. They didn't have what she was looking for. Two weeks later of crew jumping she settled down with the crew The Grand Laws Of Zenki, where she was made senior officer and met her best friends who are now in Lupercal. On April 15, 2008, she and her friends decided to leave The Grand Laws Of Zenki. After some talking and deciding to leave their old crew, Atlantis and her friends decided to make their own crew what is now Lupercal. After being in Lupercal for a year, Atlantis decided to make her own crew after having an incident happen in crew One Blood with her friends Bflakes and Jaredpig. With Clawdia, Jaredpig, and Bflakes they started the crew My Blue Heaven. Clawdia came up with the name and everyone loved it. So on Dec 14, 2009 crew My Blue Heaven was born. Random facts * Was captain for a month in her old crew, The Grand Laws Of Zenki. * Was captain for several months in her old crew, Lupercal * Was captain for almost a year for her own crew My Blue Heaven but merged it with Dragon's Nest Trading Co. due to being busy with real life stuff * Took over as captain for Death and Desire for Lovvelyy. * Got a peg leg in a sea monster hunt with Cruentus Morpheus. * Got an eye patch in a sea monster hunt with Heroes. * Got a hook, which she removed a few days later and got her lovely hand back. * Finally after several sea monster hunts later she got a star fish when she was in crew Outlaw Thugs and its the only injury she kept after removing the hook and peg leg * Has been in now 10 different crews since started Puzzle Pirates on Wednesday October 17,2007. * Collects trinkets. * Won the Summer Games Good category in Pillaging Penthalon on Aug 9,08. *20/04/2010~After the update she heard about the new type of Atlantis sea monster hunt and decided to go see it for herself. She applied to job with Anni's Crystal Charm crew. They weren't in very long before there was another reboot for a bug fix, so she decided to log off before they ported. After the reboot she logged back on and saw she received poe from the sea hunt. Decided to see what items she got she looked and then saw the sea horse. * Won a ghost cat with The Viridian Mafia which she named Avira meaning spirit. * Won a karkinos with Ocean Fury which she named Blueberry. What pirates say about her Vulcanic says that should pirates ever meet this pirate, they would not forget it because she is one of the nicest pirates in the whole ocean. Lassielatke says that they met by talking about YPPedia which they are now on. She finds it amazing that talking about YPPedia helped them gain a friendship that would continue. Terrorize crewbies. Never stop talking. Sartorius says she is the best pirate he has ever met in all the years he has played. He loves her lots, and even though she denies it, they are to be married some time next week. Firefiend says she's great and absolutely amazing. She is his favorite crayon in the whole wide ocean. And if pirates do not believe him, they should talk to her themselves and they will see.